As interest grows in the application of high impulse fracturing, types and variations in zones and zone thickness will also increase. Presently, it is possible to modify the detonation device in high impulse fracturing to cover extensive zone thicknesses. However, with repeated runs, the initial fractures induced by high impulse fracturing remain open to absorb large amounts of energy from subsequent fracturing stages. Remaining open fractures thus lessen the effects of high impulse fracturing in the shallower zones.
Therefore, what is needed is a method which will prevent the absorption of energy in previously fractured zones during high impulse fracturing.